The inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing a fiber and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a graphene fiber.
Fibers have been increasingly demanded with an increase of population and development of an industry. New fibers having more excellent function than a natural fiber have been increasingly demanded. Dupont Co. (U.S.A) announced a new synthetic fiber so-called ‘Nylon’ in 1938. Thereafter, a polyester fiber, an acrylic fiber, and a polyurethane fiber have been developed. Recently, various researches have been conducted for high performance and high functional fibers and nano fibers using new materials overcoming performance limitation of existing materials.
Graphene includes carbon atoms constituting hexagonal shapes. Each of hexagonal shapes may consist of six carbon atoms. The graphene has a single-layered structure where the hexagonal shapes are two-dimensionally arranged. The structure of the graphene may be similar to that of graphite consisting of plates three-dimensionally stacked. The plates of the graphite may be divided to form the graphene. For example, the plates of the graphite may be divided using a scotch tape. The graphene may have excellent properties such as a surface area (e.g., about 2650 m2/g) two times or more than active carbon, a high elasticity force (e.g., about 1 TPa), and chemical stability as well as electric properties such as high conductivity (e.g., 1×10−6 Ωcm) and high electron mobility. Recently, it has been announced that the graphene also has antibiosis removing bacteria. Thus, the graphene have been developed in various fields such as a display, a cathode material of a lithium-ion battery, an electrode material of an electric double-layered capacitor, environmental filters, and biomaterials.